


The Bakery Witch

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, So much bakery magic, witch reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: You are a baker, you are a witch and one day a man named Reinhardt walks into your bakery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Magical universe AU where Character A is a witch who bakes tarts and miniature pies that do everything from soothing a child’s persistent cough, to helping boost a student’s memory before a big test.
> 
> All the magic reader stuff!
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

You were a simple baker living in a small town a few miles from Eichenwalde, the destroyed city in Germany. You were one of the two bakers in town, you handled everything from simple bread to extravagant tarts. The other baker in town specialized in cakes, it was a good deal you had going on with you sending customers who wanted really special cakes to the other baker and the other baker doing the same for you.

There was no hate between the two of you or between you and anyone else that lived in the town. You’d been living there since you were born and had decided to stay when your parents moved away after you graduated. You had of course gone to a culinary arts school and had some training but you’d been welcomed back home afterwards.

You liked your home, it was quiet most days with you mostly getting ring in orders or the occasional couple coming in for a date. It was nice and just how you liked it.

When things are quiet, no one asks questions.

You were working in the kitchen when the bell from the door rang as the door opened and you cleaned your hands quickly

“Just a minute!” You called

“Take your time!” A loud booming voice called back and you quickly cleaned yourself off and took off your apron before moving to the front of the store to see…a very large, very tall man standing there. A big grin on his face.

You couldn’t help but be a little intimidated

“What can i help you with Sir?” you asked politely and he grinned

“Well i was pointed your way by a few people and i was wondering if i could buy a box of cupcakes, 8 cupcakes. I am treating my friends as we pass through” He told you and you let out a quiet hum but his next words made you pause “We are passing through to go to Eichenwalde”

“Eichenwalde you say? why on earth would you want to go there, nothing but ghosts left in that town” you told him, leaning forward on the counter. You should know. You’d banished some of them. You noticed his grin dropped and he looked serious

“A lot of Crusaders lost their lives there and i want to collect my Master’s armour and give him a proper burial” He said

It suddenly struck you that you’d seen this man before

“T-That’s…That’s very noble of you Reinhardt but, that place it’s, It’s full of dangerous spots and quite a few traps that the people of that town set up but were never triggered. It’s dangerous” You said trying to warn him off but he shook his head, looking firm.

“No, it is my duty” He said and you let out a quiet sigh, nodding

“Alright, well a box of 8 will cost you 10 dollars” You said and he paid you, you held up a finger before going into the store room and relaxing once you shut the door.

You had enchanted to room to keep the baked goods fresh since you baked the stuff you sold every day the night and morning before, you walked over to the shelf you had marked ‘With Luck’ and grabbed 8 cupcakes.

All of them enchanted and magical.

Reinhardt and his friends were going to need all the luck they could get to avoid the traps and do what they wanted to unharmed. You were just giving Lady Luck a boost and a prompt.

2 Vanilla, 2 Strawberry, 2 Chocolate and 2 Red Velvet.

They all had the same black base icing with golden swirls on the top so they weren’t anything fancy. Just your normal everyday magical cupcakes.

You walked back into the store front, shutting the door behind you before you put the cupcakes on the counter, grabbed a flat-pack box and quick assembled it before putting the cupcake holder in and put all the cupcakes inside. Shutting the box was easy and you showed Reinhardt how to open and close the box before giving it to him

“Thank you” He told you, his big grin back on his face and you smiled. Giving him a nod

“You are quite welcome Sir, thank you for all you did while with Overwatch and for all that your doing” you said, giving him a knowing wink. He just smiled and gently took your hand, pressing a sweet kiss to it causing your cheeks to redden

“It is an honour milady/milord" he said before he returned your hand to the counter and left the store, leaving a very flustered you behind the counter.

You watched him until he walked away from the windows of your store and then furiously fanned your face, flustered beyond belief as you walked back into the kitchen and grabbed yourself some water.

‘No the knight is off limits, he is probably here on Overwatch business and like he said, he’s just passing through’ you mentally scolded yourself and after you finished your drink. You went right back to work.

A few days later you were opening shop when a few of the older ladies hurried over to you, wanting to get out of the cold and you quickly ushered them all inside and turned the heater on.

Making them some warm tea-which they all thanked you for-you gave them all a slice of cake-magically enchanted to warm the person who ate it for a few minutes-like you always did and you listened to them as they got you up to speed with the most recent news while you set up shop.

A particular piece of news hitting your ears and making you almost drop the plate you were carrying

“Marge? Could you repeat what you said about Eichenwalde?” You asked politely as you set the display plate down and put a lemon tart down on it

“Oh of course dear. One of the Crusaders is asking for help restoring the place. He found out that Lord Balderich left the castle to any remaining crusaders in his will and he said that he wants to get his old home thriving again. Can’t you imagine it dear? We will get new people to talk to as they pass through. It’s going to be wonderful” Marge said happily and you let out a hum of agreement just to move the ladies along topic wise.

You were hiding your panic

You often went to Eichenwalde to grab ingredients and you couldn’t do that if there was people living there!

‘It will take months and people might not even want to move there, it’s fine. it’ll turn out okay’ you thought to yourself as you continued setting up shop. ‘At least i hope it will’

The rest of your morning went without incident thankfully, you were about to start eating lunch when the door opened and in walked Reinhardt. Your thoughts flicked back to the hand kiss and you quickly shoved it down before you started to blush.

“Hello again Reinhardt, what can i do for you?” you asked, your smile more real this time…even if there was a hint of shyness to it.

“I was wondering if you could sit and talk with me?” he asked and you furrowed your brow, looking confused before he laughed and quickly continued “I would like for you to make me something to bring with me to the council members when i meet with them to discuss bringing glory back to my home!”

“You mean you want me to make you something to soften them up?” you asked, a amused twinkle in your eyes and you laughed when he managed to look sheepish

“Yes” he answered, rubbing the back of his neck and you just giggled softly

“Do you want a tart, more cupcakes, biscuits, cookies or sweet bread?” You asked and he looked delighted that even with you guessing what he was planning to do, you still agreed

“Come Come, we shall sit and talk” He said gesturing to one of the tables and you smiled nodding.

The two of you spent most of the afternoon talking after Reinhardt and you both had some freshly made sandwiches, you had both agreed on a tart of the berry variety. Reinhardt was trusting your bakers instinct to take it from there and you were thankful for it. You were bursting with ideas and thankfully Reinhardt had come to you a week early so you had plenty of time. You looked down at your notes and smiled before looking up at the excited German man

“I will have a tart ready the morning of the meeting, thank you for trusting me with this Reinhardt” you said happily and he smiled at you, you pretended you couldn’t feel the blush on your cheeks

“You honour me by making it my dear” He said, pressing a kiss to your hand again. Your blush just getting worse as he stood up “I will see you soon?”

It should have been a statement but it sounded more like a question and you smiled, nodding

“I’ll see you soon” You agreed and he sent you a warm smile before leaving the store, you immediately ran into the kitchen to get started.

You had a lot you needed to do.


	2. Tarts, work and Becca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A accident in the market has people worried about you and you receive a letter from Reinhardt

Business was busy, the time you’d normally spent sleeping you spent baking out ideas for the tarts. Trying out different styles and berry combos to really win the councilmen over. You had ended up needing to call your part-timer Lucien in to cover the front while you worked tirelessly in the back. Napping for a few hours while you waited for things to cool before going right back to work. You paid him with money and with sweets since you were beginning to run out of room.

Cherry, Strawberry, Raspberry, Blueberry, blackberry.

The endless combinations were beginning to make you a little light headed.

One day just after the rush hour, you set the lemon tart you’d finished baking on a cooling tray. Needing to replace the one eaten during the lunch rush, you decided to quietly let Lucien know you were going shopping before slipping out the door and making your way to the local market.

Normally the smell of produce would make you smile but in this case, it was just beginning to make you a little light headed. You shook your head slightly and pushed on, brushing it off as a caffeine drop.

Scanning the area, you spotted some strawberries being sold by Mrs Macmillan when the light headed feeling got worse. You managed to stumble over to a nearby bench before needing to lay down.

You closed your eyes, feeling your vision begin to darken. Somehow managing to miss the call of your name.

When you opened your eyes a moment or so later, you had three or four people surrounding you. All of them looking worried. You could have sworn you’d passed out for longer than a moment.

“Are you alright dear?” Mrs Macmillan asked and you attempted to sit up. . .only to have her hands gently but firmly push you back down “No no, you are staying laying down. You look pale, have you eaten today?”

“I’m fine, really. It’s probably just because I missed lunch. Really I’m fine” you tried to insist and the elder tutted

“You need to be more careful! Eating is important” she said with a frown before she grabbed some money and gave it to her grand-son Timothy “Go and get this poor dear something to eat, Lucinda should still be selling”

You couldn’t get a word in before he went running over to the Lucinda’s stand.

“Really Mrs Macmillan. I’m alright, I just need to get my shopping done with so I can get back to work” You said, knowing you’d said the wrong thing as she gave you a stern look

“No, you are going to sit here and I am going to make sure you eat. Then you are going back to the bakery, packing up and going home. None of us want you getting sick deary so you are going to rest” She said, you knew better than to argue with the Grandmother voice she had and just nodded mutely “Good! I’ll make sure to send people to check up on you and help should you fall ill”

“Thank you ma’am” You said quietly and she smiled, gently patting your hand

“You’re welcome dear, now what did you need to get?” she asked and you silently handed your list over “You stay right here and I’ll go and get these for you”

Without another word, she got up and dismissed the other two people standing around before going and starting on your list.

Her grandson came back before she did and you managed to bribe him to share half of the bacon and cheese roll with him so she came back to you both with half a roll in each of your mouths. She just shook her head smiling and ushered her grandson back to his mother before giving you your finished lift and your shopping.

“I hope you feel better soon dear, don’t forget to eat again” she said patting your hand and you smiled at her

“I’ll make sure I eat lunch next time, I promise” you said and she looked satisfied before sending you on your way.

You went back to the bakery, feeling better now that you’d eaten but you felt your lack of sleep catch up to you on your walk back. You really did need to go home and sleep.

“Hey, welcome back. Got everything you wanted?” Lucien asked, looking over at you as he finished putting the cooled lemon tart on the display case. He was a young boy, still in high school but he wanted to become and pastry chef so that was why you let him help out. He had good talent as well so you know your bakery was being well taken care of when he was in charge and you were away.

“I did.” You said nodding then you flipped the sign to closed “I’m closing up early Lucien, Mrs Macmillan might just have my head if I don’t”

“I’ll start packing up then! Oh um that crusader dropped by while you were gone, told me to give this to you” Lucien said grabbing a letter from the counter and handing it to you, you tucked in safely in with the shopping and smiled

“Thank you Lucien” you said and he nodded before starting to go about, shutting up shop. You went into the backroom and started doing the same, putting everything where it needed to go and giving Lucien his pay check and the latest tart experiment which he assured you his family was going to devour that night after dinner. You just laughed and sent him on his way.

After the front, kitchen, back and storeroom were all packed up. You headed home, bags in hand. It took you a little longer than normal to get home due to the bags but soon you were walking up the small stone path towards your front door. The smell of the flowers from the front garden causing you to relax.

You were home.

You unlocked the door, went inside, shut it behind you and went and put your bags on the counter. Letting out a quiet groan of relief, which attracted the attention of the small sleeping ball of fluff in the corner.

“Hello you sleepy little devil” You said giving Becca’s head a gentle pat, the small ginger and brown creature letting out a soft happy purr under your touch and you smiled.

‘Hello, you are home early’ you heard a sleepy voice in your mind say

“I know, Mrs Macmillan made me. I fainted at the market today” you told her and she sat up, rubbing her head on your hand concerned

‘Are you alright?’ she asked and you gently picked her up, carrying her in your arms towards your bedroom

“I’m alright, I just need a very long nap” You answered, placing her on her small bed and she gave one of your fingers a gentle lick before curling back up

‘Good’ was all she said before she went back to sleep.

You shook your head smiling, walking back into the kitchen and beginning to put everything away. Whispering a preserve spell under your breath, it made everything last longer than normal. A precaution in this case.

Once all of your shopping was packed away, you grabbed Reinhardt’s letter and went to your bedroom. Curling up on top of the sheets and simply pulling the heavy wool blanket you normally had at the foot of your bed over you, you opened up the letter and began to read.

It was personal in the way it was written in pen, in it he apologised for not visiting. His work making his home liveable again taking up most of his time, he admitted to having fallen into a few of the traps you had mentioned during his first visit and you felt a flash of worry until you read that he was unharmed by them.

The rest of was his personal thoughts about how the place had changed, how there was a different air to it now. How the air felt heavy and hard to move in sometimes and you made a small mental note to do another ghost cleanse when you got the chance to.

He continued to list what he was hoping would start after they’d cleared the town out, farming, businesses, the water mill. He had so many plans.

You were amazed at the fact he was being allowed to do all of this without the council’s approvement, maybe he had been sent in there to clean and disarm traps and the council wanted to do something different there?

You mulled it over for a few more moments before reading more of the letter.

More updates until it got to the end of the letter.

_I do hope it was okay that I write this all to you, some of my friends that I brought with me do not share the sentiment that my home can be fixed and you seemed approving during our recent conversation. I do hope that you are well and are not working yourself to the bone._

_I hope to see you soon, if not for some more of those red velvet cupcakes_

_Be safe_

_~Reinhardt_

While you were glad he trusted you to write this all down, you were also worried with some of what he’d written. The ghosts trapped in that town sometimes turned violent and you didn’t want anything to happen because they disturbed something or someone that didn’t want to be disturbed.

You let out a quiet sigh before tucking the letter into your drawer, getting comfortable in your bed before you closed your eyes. Making a mental promise you would go and do some night time ghost cleansing as soon as your felt magically up to it. You were determined about this.

One last thought made you smile before you slipped off to sleep

He liked the red velvet cupcakes.


End file.
